Ne me laisse pas
by Hinaya-chan
Summary: Bon le titre est un peu naze, mais je n'ai pas trouvé mieux OS, POV Fye. Fye pense à Kuro-chan et les sentiments déferlent en lui. Bon au final, le résumé est naze aussi Reviews ?


**Résumé : Petit OS, ça faisait longtemps. Fye pense aux sentiments qu'il éprouve pour Kurogane. Petite envolée lyrique au milieu, j'aime bien faire ça de temps en temps ^^ OS, POV Fye, KuroxFye. Ça fait rêver… ou pas ^^**

**J'espère que la fin n'est pas trop nulle, j'ai recommencé la dernière phrase plusieurs fois :S**

**Disclaimer : Kuro et Fye ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à ces veinardes de Clamp forcément… T_T**

**oooOOOooo**

J'aurais pu croire que ce n'était qu'une envie passagère. Qu'elle n'était due qu'au besoin de combler le vide de mon cœur. Rien qu'un instant. Mais je me suis vite rendu compte qu'il n'en était rien. Ce que je ressens pour toi est bien plus fort. L'envie de ta présence près de moi, l'envie de ta voix, de ton regard. Le besoin frénétique de te parler, de dire n'importe quoi, uniquement pour avoir le plaisir de t'entendre me répondre. Uniquement pour cacher la peur que j'ai de te perdre…

A cette seule idée, un grand vide s'insinue en moi, rempli de douleur et de terreur. Je ne puis envisager un « après toi ». Je me refuse à le faire, quand bien même je sais qu'un jour, je me devrais d'ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité. Je me suis attaché si vite et si fort que je ne pourrais à présent être séparé de toi sans qu'une partie de mon âme ne me soit arrachée à jamais. Tu fais partie de moi. Tu t'es frayé un chemin vers mon cœur, sans même en avoir conscience, et tu en as pris possession plus sûrement que n'importe quel autre avant toi.

Et souvent, aux heures les plus sombres de la nuit, lorsque je sais que le sommeil t'a emporté, je laisse mes pensées dériver vers des images d'une émotion si forte que l'envie me consume de venir te rejoindre. Laisse-moi m'imaginer… Laisse-moi m'imaginer ta voix me murmurant des mots d'amour tandis que ton souffle se perdrait sur ma peau. Laisse-moi imaginer tes soupirs et la douceur de tes doigts… Tes lèvres souples et chaudes effleurant les miennes, n'osant franchir le pas… La profondeur de ton regard avant qu'enfin tu ne cueilles mon désir sur mes lèvres… Mon esprit s'abandonnerait, s'offrirait tout entier à toi. Toi qui me hantes, toi qui me charmes, toi dont l'indifférence me laisse au ventre un vide et une douleur que rien ne peut soulager. Regarde-moi… Regarde-moi comme si j'étais l'unique à tes yeux et dis-moi que rien, jamais, ne pourrais te détourner de moi. Laisse-moi croire que tout cela peut être vrai, laisse-moi croire à ces serments d'éternité, car moi sans toi, cela ne peut exister. Emmène-moi hors du temps, hors de la réalité. Apprends-moi à rire, à sourire, à aimer, à pleurer. Apprends-moi à t'appartenir car à nul autre au monde je ne souhaite me donner. Lors, la passion nous consumera et nos deux corps fusionneront pour ne faire plus qu'un. Et dis-moi que personne, jamais, ne pourra briser ce lien… Oh Kurogane, est-ce donc si mal de te désirer ? N'ai-je pas droit moi aussi à un peu de bonheur ?

Souvent les larmes coulent lorsque je me prends à espérer ainsi. J'ai si peur de te perdre, si peur de te faire souffrir ! Si peur au fond de ces sentiments que je te porte et qui peuvent te mener à ta perte. Si proche et pourtant si loin de moi, je te désire sans oser t'approcher, par crainte de ton rejet. Que deviendrais-je si je perds jusqu'à ton estime ?

- Tu as fait cramer les yakitori, baka.

Surpris, je sursautais. Perdu dans mes pensées, j'avais complètement oublié que j'étais entrain de préparer à manger. Une vague de tristesse incompréhensible m'envahit tandis que je contemplais les repas gâchés et je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Et soudain, sans même y avoir réfléchis, je me jetais à ton cou.

- Ne me laisse pas…

Ton corps, d'abord crispé par la surprise, se relâcha et je sentis tes mains se poser dans mon dos et me rendre mon étreinte, avec douceur et fermeté.

- Jamais… répondis-tu simplement.

Et à cet instant, niché au creux de tes bras, je me pris à prier pour que ce fut vrai.


End file.
